


Crush Course--Reunion

by PerrythePlatypusGirl



Series: Crush Course [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, as the title implies it's a happy sappy reunion, coran is a good dad, dumb boys in love, for now, the final installment of crush course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrythePlatypusGirl/pseuds/PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: Thank you all so much for reading Crush Course! As of now, this is the last thing I'm planning to write for this AU, but who knows, maybe an amazing idea will strike me someday about their college shenanigans.





	Crush Course--Reunion

Keith crossed his legs and tried not to bounce excitedly on his bed as he waited for Shiro to pick up. Beside him, several bags of his belongings sat packed and ready to go. He had some news to deliver to Shiro, and hopefully his boyfriend would be just as excited.

Just a mere month ago, Shiro's break had ended and he needed to go back for another semester of college. Keith had soldiered through their parting for Shiro's sake, but inside his soul had been crying. He'd already experienced being away from Shiro for months, he didn't want to do it again. But what could he do? Shiro had to go back to school, and Keith had to stay and work.

He'd tried to keep a straight face. It wasn't all bad. He still had people to talk to. He still had Coran. His job was decent. And he still got to talk to Shiro every night. There was nothing to be upset about, all things considered.

But of course, his moping didn't go unnoticed.

"You miss him," Coran had mused one night. Keith had been unable to deny it.

"I..."

Coran has been quiet for a moment, sorting through whatever books and papers he'd been looking at. Then he'd piped up, "Say, doesn't Grab n Go Burger have a branch in Phoenix?"

Keith's eyes had widened, and he'd quickly grabbed his laptop to check. He'd forgotten that the burger joint he worked at was a franchise—of _course_ there would be one close to where Shiro currently lived. It would be a lot easier to transfer over there than to find a new job from scratch. Coran was a genius.

It had taken a few more weeks to sort everything out, but now Keith was almost ready to go. He just needed Shiro to hurry up and answer his call.

It only took a few seconds, which felt like an eternity for Keith, but Shiro finally picked up.

 _"Hey,"_ Shiro said.

"Hey, Shiro. How's it going?"

_"I'm doing good so far. What about you? You look pretty happy."_

"I have some good news."

_"Yeah? Don't keep me in suspense."_

Keith grinned. "I'm moving to Phoenix."

Shiro blinked once, twice. _"Wh-what?"_

"I'm transferring to a different branch of my work. I'm gonna move near you so we can be together."

_"Wh—oh my God, that's great! Keith, when did this happen?"_

"It just got finalized yesterday. Surprise."

 _"I—wow,"_ Shiro ran a hand through his hair and smiled back at Keith, just as wide. _"Wow. That's awesome! When are you coming?"_

"The truck's coming to pick up my stuff tomorrow, then I'm leaving on Saturday." His expression turned soft. "I can't wait to see you."

_"Neither can I. I can't wait to show you around and introduce you to everyone—Wait, where are you going to stay?"_

Keith shrugged. "I'm...not sure. I was going to stay at some hotel room until I could find an apartment."

Shiro frowned and shook his head. _"No don't do that."_ He paused. _"Actually, I've got some news of my own. I'm moving out of the dorm later this month into a nearby apartment. I could...use someone to help me pay the rent. If that's okay."_

Keith's eyes lit up and his heart swelled. "You mean we could stay _together?"_

Shiro rubbed the back of his head. _"I mean, I hope that's not too much too soon, but it does seem pretty convenient how things are working out."_

Keith laughed. "Shiro, that's perfect! I've gotta tell Coran about this."

Shiro grinned. _"Ok, that's good. You'll be here Saturday afternoon, right?"_

"I'm supposed to land at 5 in Phoenix."

_"I'll be sure to be there to pick you up."_

"I can't wait."

—-

"Alright, everything's been checked in, you've got your carry-ons--you got your boarding pass?" Coran asked, speaking loudly over the commotion of the airport.

Keith held up his phone, with the pass displayed on the screen. "Check."

"Good. Snacks?"

Keith rolled his eyes and held up the cookie that Coran had insisted on buying for him. "Check."

They arrived at the gate, where people were just starting to line up to board the plane. "Looks like we're just in time," Coran said. He turned to Keith with a smile. "Guess it's time for you to get going."

There was something melancholy in his eyes as he said that, and for a moment Keith had to pause.

Coran raised an eyebrow. "Well? Off you go. Something wrong?"

Keith hesitated. "...it just occurred to me that I'm leaving."

Coran softened slightly. "Well, we both knew you'd be moving out of my space eventually. I'm just glad you're going to stay with someone you care about."

Keith nodded, then stepped forward to give Coran a hug. "Thanks," he told him. "For everything. You've been a great foster dad."

"And you've been a great kid. I've only known you for a couple of years, Keith, but it really feels like you're part of my family."

Keith pulled away and smiled at him. "We'll see each other again soon."

"Of course we will. You've both got to come back for the summer, or Allura will kill you."

Keith laughed.

Coran clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Now get going, you don't want to keep Shiro waiting. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Ok, Coran. Goodbye."

Keith turned around and boarded the plane, heart beating with nervous excitement.

\---

The flight was only a couple hours long, but it felt a lot longer when he was stuffed between a window and a loud baby, waiting to be reunited with the love of his life.

When the plane landed, Keith wasted no time whipping out his phone to text Shiro that he'd arrived.

_K: The truck's got all my stuff so I'll be heading right out to the gate. You there yet?_

_S: I'm waiting at one of the tables. Hurry up already._

_K: Ok, geez, I'll be out in a minute._

It felt like he could finally breathe once he stepped off the plane and into the airport. Keith took a whiff of the humid desert air, glad to be back on the ground. He followed the crowd down the hallways until they finally got to the area where Shiro was waiting.

Keith search the room until he locked eyes with his boyfriend, who looked almost awestruck to see him. Then they both grinned and started weaving through the crowd, until they finally reached each other. Keith practically jumped into Shiro's arms, and Shiro squeezed him so tight the thought he might explode. That didn't bother him at all, though.

Shiro gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back, smiling joyfully. "Hey, you."

"That was one hell of a warm welcome."

Shiro laughed rubbed their noses together cheekily. "I'm so glad you're finally here. It feels like it's been forever."

"It's been a month."

"You know what I mean."

Keith softened, leaning against him. "Yeah. I do."

Shiro kissed him again, then picked up the bag and started leaning him away with an arm around the shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here. We can take a bus and drop these off at our new apartment, then I can show you around."

Keith couldn't help but smile at the concept of _their_ new apartment. "I'd love to, but I think I'd like to take a nap first."

Shiro blinked. "Oh! Right, of course. You're probably tired from the trip. Come on, let's get you home."

\---

The next day, as promised, Shiro took Keith for a tour of his campus. Arizona was hot as hell, but he could put up with it as long as Shiro was next to him looking this happy.

"And this is the ancient clock tower that's been here since like....the 1800s when this school hall was built."

Keith looked up at it, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Does it still chime the hour?"

"Yep. And the professors hate it." Shiro took his hand and continued on. "Anyway, let me show you where I take most of my classes. The building is way newer so we get better equipment."

"I'm curious about those flight classes you keep mentioning."

"Oh yeah, let's go check those out. Maybe we can find me friends there, they like to train in the sim lab a lot."

"You mean your clique?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. He led Keith into a shiny gray building in the corner of the campus and they went inside.

"Oh, sweet air conditioning," Keith sighed.

Shiro chuckled. "You'll get used to the weather eventually. Come on, over here."

Shiro walked over to one of the doors and slid his student ID card in to open it. Keith went inside after him and took in the scene with wide eyes. These simulators looked like something out of a TV show. Suddenly college was looking a lot more interesting.

"Doesn't look like too many people are here today," Shiro observed. He nodded toward one of the unoccupied machines in the room and started walking over. He swiped his card again and the screen came to life, displaying a menu.

Shiro took his seat. "Wanna see how it works?"

Keith grinned. "I'd rather try it out myself."

"Welll, technically you're not supposed to use the sims unless you're a student, but maybe you could go for a ride since nobody's waiting."

Keith gave a fake gasp. "Shirogane, are you breaking the rules? What is this, an alternate reality?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "You want to try it or not?"

"I do."

"Then watch and learn. I'm gonna try to see if I can beat my high score."

"I bet I could beat them."

"Without any training?"

"Maybe I'm just naturally talented."

Shiro laughed, and oh, Keith had missed this. "You're on. But don't get mad at me when I kick your ass."

\---

Shiro kicked Keith's ass. But that was okay, because he took Keith out to dinner after.

When they returned home that evening. Keith wasted no time flopping down on their couch and heaving a dramatic, contented sigh.

Shiro smiled down at him. "Tired already?"

"Your stupid city is so hot," Keith complained.

Shiro chuckled and gently pushed him to make room for himself on the couch. Keith got up briefly to let him sit, then flopped back down on his lap. Shiro started playing with his hair.

For a moment, they were quiet. It was different this way, being physically together, not feeling like they needed to fill every second with talk. Keith let himself sink into it. They were together now. Hopefully for a long time.

"Keith?"

Keith's eyes blinked open. "Hmm? What?"

"You look like you're falling asleep. You wanna go to bed?"

Keith shook his head. "I wanna stay with you."

"We're living together now, you've got plenty of time to stay with me."

Keith's smile widened. "That's true." Suddenly less sleepy, he sat up and pulled Shiro into a warm, passionate kiss, which was eagerly returned. Shiro giggled a little when they pulled apart.

Keith gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek. "Let's go to bed," he said lowly.

Shiro bit his lip, staring for a moment, and then scooped Keith up into his arms. Keith yelped a bit in surprise as he was lifted up into the air and carried to the bedroom. Then he laughed and kissed Shiro again.

As the door to their room closed, Keith absently noticed that their boxes and suitcases were still lying around, not yet unpacked. That's was okay, they could get to them later. They had plenty of time.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading Crush Course! As of now, this is the last thing I'm planning to write for this AU, but who knows, maybe an amazing idea will strike me someday about their college shenanigans.


End file.
